Terezi and Sollux
by ItalyJusticePyrope
Summary: Terezi and Sollux have been very close friends since they were really little. They realize that they have feelings for each other, but neither one knows that they feel the same. They finally confess their love and become matesprits. Then one day something strange happens that causes the trolls to look like humans. Sorry that it's short in the epilogue.
1. Epilogue

Terezi and the gang are leading a happy life after defeating Jack Noir until one night a mysterious magic from another galaxy turns them into humans. What is in store for them as their adventures continue? This is an alternate timeline that seems normal until Jack decides he wants revenge.


	2. Chapter 1

Terezi and her friends Nepeta, Tavros, Vriska, and Aradia were hanging out in the park when Terezi smelled her crush nearby and started to blush a deep red. Sollux and the rest of the gang meet up with them and get ready to be tackled by Terezi. Terezi is still blushing deeply as she gets close enough to almost reach out and touch her crush. Sollux sees her and is blushing as well but he's too nervous. Terezi smells him looking at her and hides her face because she's too nervous to talk to him. Sollux tries to say something but his voice is too raspy.  
Sollux: hi  
Terezi: h-hi  
Nepeta, Tavros, Aradia, and Vriska notice that she is becoming very shy so Vriska motions for Sollux to come away from the group for a little bit to talk.  
Vriska: Sollux can I speak to you for a 8it  
Sollux: sure  
Vriska tells him that he is Terezi's crush and that she gets increasingly nervous every time he is within 10 feet of her. Sollux confesses that Terezi is his crush too and not to tell her. Vriska agrees and when everyone leaves to go shopping leaving him and Terezi alone he starts to say that he's flushed for her when she suddenly blurts out SOLLUX PL34S3 B3 MY BOYFR13ND! Sollux is surprised and happy when he hears her say it and she starts blushing a darker shade of red.  
~time skip to December 24~  
Terezi and Sollux have been together for quite a long time now and things are getting really serious. Sollux holds Terezi's hand and she smiles sweetly at him.  
Terezi: so um tomorrow is CHRISTMAS and you said that you had a very special surprise….can I please have a hint  
Sollux: yes itth thomething you poththethth the motht of  
Terezi: is it romantic  
Sollux: maybe what itth not romantic enough  
Terezi smiles  
Terezi: I heard that after awhile of being boyfriend and girlfriend they do something romantic and I was curious because you said it was a surprise  
Sollux: well it hath hearth on it  
Terezi gets excited and suddenly Karkat messages Sollux to tell him that Terezi is talking about something called marriage.  
Sollux: II know  
Karkat: OKAY JUST MAKE SURE YOU DO IT BEFORE THINGS GET MORE SERIOUS AND YOU END UP WITH A KID  
Sollux: II wiill  
Karkat: GOOD  
Terezi smiles and lays her head on him.  
Sollux: heheheh II gotta go 2ee you later  
Karkat: OKAY  
Terezi has fallen asleep on him.  
~le next day~  
Terezi wakes up late in the morning and gingerly wakes Sollux up with a small kiss.  
Sollux: hello  
Terezi: hi MERRY CHRISTMAS  
~after they exchange gifts and eat breakfast~  
Terezi: are you ready to go to Vriska's hive  
Sollux: yeth but before we go I need to athk you thomething important  
Sollux gets down on one knee and has a small box behind his back and he grabs one of her hands.  
Sollux: we've been together for a few monthth and we've been betht friendth forever right  
Terezi: yeah  
Sollux: tho I thought that I would athk you thomething thpethial twoday  
Terezi: yeah  
Sollux pulls out the small box and reveals the ruby ring.  
Sollux: Tz will you marry me  
Terezi: YES OMG YES  
Sollux and Terezi embrace and kiss for awhile.  
Sollux: tho you wanna head to Vrithka'th house now  
Terezi nods and they head to Vriska's. When they get there they announce their engagement followed by Vriska's announcement of their upcoming treasure hunt. Yay wedding day!  
Terezi is really excited and nervous and frankly so is Sollux.  
Girls: Terezi don't worry you'll be fine plus you look gorgeous  
Terezi: Thanks guys  
Guys: Sollux you'll do fine  
Sollux: Thankth  
~le wedding starts~  
The priest starts talking and having Terezi and Sollux each repeat whatever lines are and they each say their vows of love and commitment.  
Priest: I PRONOUNCE YOU MAN AND WIFE KISS THE BRIDE  
Sollux and Terezi kiss as everyone cheers. Their honeymoon isn't perfect but hey nothing beats finding treasure. Terezi and Sollux fall asleep once they board the ship. Vriska and everyone else find somewhere to rest and the next day everyone gets up and starts working.  
Sollux: hey tz are you feeling okay  
Terezi: yeah im fine  
Sollux: good  
`Terezi's POV`  
 _I'm fine but I feel lonely I want to have a romantic moment alone with Sollux._  
Sollux: you wanna do thomething crathy  
Terezi: yes  
Terezi have a night of fun and fall asleep the next day is normal except Vriska requests that they tell her when they're gonna fool around again and Sollux tells her that they're gonna do it again. Vriska leaves them alone and Terezi and Sollux do each other for awhile before heading to do their assigned jobs. ~A few days of sailing later~ Finally LAND HO! Everyone gets off the ship and splits into teams of two to look for the treasure. Sollux and Terezi go together, Karkat and Gamzee, and Vriska and Nepeta and so on. Everyone seems to be noticing that Sollux seems more panicky and Terezi isn't her usual bubbly self. Terezi is leaning on Sollux as they search. Vriska noticed the change two days ago like everyone else.  
Vriska: Nepeta I think they might be tired  
Nepeta: purrhaps but purrezi has been kinda sea sick lately  
Sollux kisses Terezi and she smiles a little bit it's obvious that she's not feeling too good but she's staying strong for the sake of the team.  
Sollux: you're getting worthe  
Terezi: I know but I can't let the team down  
Sollux: will you be okay  
Terezi: I'll be fine if I just take slow  
~back with the others~  
Vriska: okay we need to regroup I'll get Tez and Sol  
Vriska decides it's best to just search as a group. Sollux tells them that he saw something in the cave they were in. Vriska pulls Sollux aside to ask about Terezi and he tells her that she's sick and might possibly be pregnant. Vriska nods and says they'll talk more on the ship. They enter the cave and see a shiny light.  
Vriska: I THINK WE FOUND IT  
All: YAY  
Terezi starts feeling a little worse and sits on the ground. Kanaya and Vriska notice and go over to her.  
Vriska: ALL RIGHT EVERYONE GO ON AHEAD WE WILL CATCH UP LATER  
All: OKAY  
Everyone but Sollux goes on.  
Vriska/Kanaya: Terezi are you okay  
Terezi looks at them about to say something but starts to taste her last meal in her throat so she just simply shakes her head.  
Sollux: I think the'th gonna puke  
Vriska: crap Sollux we need you so you have to join the others and tell Karkat that since he's first mate that until further notice he's in charge of the expedition  
Sollux nods and joins the others and tells Karkat the situation. Kanaya has Terezi's head in her lap trying to make her feel better.  
Vriska: Terezi how long have you been trying not to puke  
Terezi starts to say something but stops abruptly to keep her meal down as much as possible.  
Kanaya: she's obviously held it in for far too long we need to get her back to the ship  
Karkat tells everyone that until further notice he's in charge. Vriska and Kanaya help Terezi out of the cave and just as they sit her up against a tree she starts to puke.  
Vriska: oh gog Tez why didn't you tell me you were this sick I would have let you rest  
Kanaya rubs Terezi's back trying to calm her.  
Kanaya: Terezi dear you shouldn't have pushed your limits in this condition  
Terezi pukes for awhile before answering I didn't wanna let the team down. Vriska goes back to check on the others and Nepeta shouts out I FOUND THE TREASURE. Kanaya and Vriska take Terezi back to the ship and wait for everyone else to come aboard with the treasure. After everyone else gets on the ship Terezi is told to stay in bed until they get back to the main land.  
~on the main land~  
Vriska: ALL RIGHT EVERYONE EXCEPT ME, KANAYA, TEREZI, AND SOLLUX HEAD TO MY HIVE WITH THE TREASURE WHERE WE WILL DIVIDE IT UP; WE WILL BE TAKING TEREZI TO THE DOCTOR SO WE'LL MEET UP LATER  
All: OKAY  
~at the doctor~  
Terezi moans a bit and Vriska and Sollux are trying to comfort her.  
Kanaya: alright vriska and sollux get terezi onto the counter now  
Sollux/Vriska put Terezi on the counter and Kanaya hooks up the machine. Looking at the images on the screen she motions Sollux and Vriska over to look at it.  
Sollux: what ith it  
Kanaya: sollux you're going to be a father  
Vriska: I knew it  
Sollux: good  
Kanaya: yes you are but a word of advice make sure she's happy she'll be sick for 2 more months, she will be extremely emotional, and have the strangest cravings  
Sollux: okay  
Vriska: okay now let's go to my hive and tell everyone the news as well as get our share of the treasure  
~at vriska's hive~  
Terezi is leaning on Sollux's shoulder and trying not to get sick.  
Vriska: OKAY FIRST THINGS FIRST WE HAVE SOME WONDERFUL NEWS SOLLUX WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE THE ONE TO ANNOUNCE IT  
He looks at Terezi and she nods telling him go ahead.  
Sollux: TZ ITH PREGNANT  
All: OMG THAT'S SO AWESOME  
Vriska: YES IT'S WONDERFUL WE COULDN'T BE HAPPIER FOR YOU AND YOU'LL BE AMAZING PARENTS, NOW TO DIVIDE THE TREASURE INTO 12 PILES  
All: OKAY  
So after the division of the treasure Terezi can barely stay awake so Sollux says goodbye to everyone and takes her back to their hive. As soon as Sollux sets her down on the couch she falls asleep. ~3 months later in March~ Terezi has gotten through 3 months of sickness and the only thing Sollux needs to worry about now is her mood and making sure she has enough food for her cravings. Terezi is hanging out with Aradia, Tavros, Nepeta, and Vriska catching up on the latest events. After awhile Terezi gets one of her strange cravings and gets moody. Nepeta/Vriska ask if something's wrong and Terezi shakes her head and tells them that she's gonna head home. ~le 3 months later June~ Terezi is moody almost all the time now and Sollux is a little scared and the day that Vriska was coming over was particularly bad because she threw pillows and was shouting for the most part. Terezi told everyone on this particular day that the baby is a girl and that her name is Teruko. ~about 1 month and 2.5 weeks later July~ Terezi is making sure everything is perfect before they head out to the zoo to meet up with Vriska, Equius, and Karkat.  
As the months go by Terezi gives birth to young Teruko and lives a normal life until she finds out eight years later that she's having twins. She names them Tenbin and Toshiro when they're born nine months later.


	3. Chapter 2

Jack Noir is back for revenge in eight years and that his prime target is Terezi and Sollux's helpless twins.  
8 years later Terezi and Sollux learn of their future via text message and the night before the battle with Jack decide to do it one last time before Sollux is injured. The next day Terezi and the kids hide while the battle is going on. Terezi tries to throw Jack off their scent but fails.  
Jack: hello Pyrope going somewhere  
Terezi: CRAP TERUKO TAKE TENBIN AND TOSHIRO AND RUN  
An alternate Jack grabs Teruko and the twins.  
Terezi: LET THEM GO JACK THEY HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS FIGHT  
Jack: so you care about them more  
Jack pins Terezi down.  
Terezi: SOLLUX HELP US PLEASE!  
Jack fires towards the twins and Sollux gets in front of them taking the hit.  
Jack: he truly was a hero no then where was I  
Sollux starts glowing brightly and Terezi takes this opportunity to kick Jack off and run to the kids.  
Sollux: DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH THEM JACK OR I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER!  
Sollux is now MAGE OF DOOM II  
Jack: well looks like we need to show Captor who's boss  
Sollux and Jack fight but Sollux struggles against them. Terezi calls out for back up and takes the kids to a secure location. Everyone but her is in godtier 2 mode and knowing full well what her futureself told her |flash back FgC: YOUR3 GO1NG TO B3 PR3GN4NT WH3N TH3 B4TTL3 H4PP3NS B3C4US3 YOU 4ND SOLLUX DO 1T TH3 N1GHT B3FOR3| she takes a risk and transforms to protect her precious kids. Everyone but Terezi is fighting off an alternate form of Jack Noir trying to end this dumb attempt at revenge on them. Jack holds a gun to Terezi's head and threatens her. Terezi cries and begs to be let go as she thinks about the kids and her future baby that is growing inside her. Jack pulls the trigger but Sollux hit him just in time to make him miss. Terezi runs knowing that it's too dangerous for her as Sollux and Jack fight. Terezi finally transforms and joins the fight.  
Jack: noooooooooooooooooooooo  
Sollux: you'll be dead before you know it jack  
Terezi clobbers Jack in the face with a dictionary.  
Sollux: thanks baby  
Terezi: no problem  
Jack: you've not won yet  
Terezi: GUYS WE NEED TO DO THIS AS A TEAM  
All: YEAH  
They join forces and "digivolve" using laser eyes, claw cut, dragon sword, chain saw, aqua blow, turbo run, dead beam, fist of furry, sea shot, eight ball poison, cat scratch, and club attack on all the Jacks to finish them off. Terezi thinking about the kids and her future baby puts the most power into her attack. All the Jacks are defeated except for one.  
Jack: you cannot kill me  
Sollux: watch us  
Then a white dude that looks like Jack stops the battle.  
Terezi: w-who are you  
PM: I'm Peregrine Mendicant and Jack Noir is mine  
Terezi: okay have fun  
Jack: oh fuck no  
Pery: you guys can call me Pery  
Sollux: okay  
Terezi: okay...KICK HIS ASS PERY  
Pery grabs Jack by the shirt. Terezi pulls out popcorn. Pery only punches him once in the face.  
Jack: why are you after me  
Pery: because i motherfuckin love you  
Pery kisses him and everyone stares at them dumbfounded.  
Terezi: uhhhhhhh is anyone else confused  
Sollux: yeah are you gay or something  
Karkat: YEAH  
Pery: no I'm a girl  
Gamzee: NiCe bRo  
Terezi: that explains a lot  
Pery and Jack start doing it and everyone goes home. Terezi and Sollux tell Teruko that they're having another baby.


End file.
